


The Most Annoying Game in the World

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar has hidden talents, Jensen is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar, being the sneaky sniper he is, has hidden talents that he likes to show Jensen every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Annoying Game in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a one word prompt from Cougar's_Catnip - 'Tiger'
> 
> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended

Jensen glared at the small white ball with hate filled eyes. It was mocking him. A little dimpled sphere had succeeded where multi million dollar firewalls had failed. He was completely and utterly beaten. Taking a deep breath he planted his feet firmly and threw the club in his hand at the little ball, missing it completely and nearly overbalancing in the process.

Cougar smirked and sent his own golf ball hurtling away into the distance. The guy next to them on the driving range whistled appreciatively. Cougar simply smirked more and placed another ball on the tee.

"I hate you," Jensen hissed as the sniper swung once more, his body arching into a perfect curve as the ball zoomed away. "I am not freakin' Tiger Woods. Can't we go do something, you know, fun? You remember what fun is?"

"Twist your hips more," Cougar replied, not bothering to glance up at his annoyed teammate.

Jensen wrinkled his nose and glared at the ball again. Next weekend pass they got, he was dragging the sneaky sniper to Disneyland, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
